Pokemon, Mega Stones and Ninjas (and Girls)! Oh My!
by Red's Pikachu
Summary: Red, in need of a vacation, gets more than he bargained for when he goes on a trip to Tokyo, Japan after an exhausting Pokemon World Tournament. What would happen when he becomes targeted by evil shinobi? (Pairing undecided; experimental fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Senran Kagura; they belong to Nintendo and MarvelousAQL respectively.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Music track: **_**Pokemon: Pikachu Arrives**_

"Yaaaahhhnnn…" A brown-haired teenaged boy let off a tired yawn as he exited the plane. "I'm finally here…"

The teenager wore a red baseball cap that covered his dark brown (or borderline black) hair, a red vest with a black t-shirt underneath it, a pair of blue pants, a pair of black wristbands and a pair of black shoes with a red stripe on each shoe. A yellow backpack was strapped behind him and six red and white golfball-sized spheres – Pokeballs – were clipped on his belt at his waist.

He reached into his backpack to pull out his plane ticket. Mechanically printed onto the ticket was his name, Red, among other vital information such as airport gate, time of departure, estimated time of arrival, and airline. The final destination for him was the airport in Tokyo, the capital of Japan, known as the Land of the Rising Sun.

Red remembered why he came to Japan in the first place: some weeks ago, he had been doing last minute training with many of his Pokemon relentlessly just before the Pokemon World Tournament, which for the first time ever, was held close to the harbor of Vermilion City in his home region, Kanto. Because of the late night training, along with the general excitement mounting for the tournament, he barely managed to get any sleep, wanting to make sure that his Pokemon were ready. He won the tournament but only barely – the lack of sleep nearly cost him more than a few matches. In fact, when he was presented with the trophy during the awards ceremony for winning the World Tournament, he nearly collapsed on the spot!

"So embarrassing…" Red mentally groaned at the memory; he'd nearly had dropped and fallen asleep right in the center of the stadium – on live television, too!

That near-collapse had worried his mother as well as Professor Oak, a Pokemon researcher who had given him his first Pokemon back when he was eleven years old. Red could well remember when his mother scolded him before recommending him to go on a vacation not long after congratulating him on his victory.

"_Red, how can you expect the best out of your Pokemon when you can't be at your best? You nearly collapsed out there! You had me worried sick! I'm proud of you for working so hard to become an accomplished Pokemon trainer, but even the best trainer needs a break every once in a while."_

"Mom's right," Red thought to himself. "I can't work myself to the ground like that. A vacation can only do me good. Besides, Japan looks like a nice place to visit anyways!"

**Music: **_**Pokemon: I Got a Victory Badge!**_

Several minutes later, Red finally left the airport only to be greeted by large, tall buildings, bright blue skies and gleaming sunlight. He could not help but feel rejuvenated and no longer sleepy.

"Helloooooooooooo, Japan!" he cried out cheerfully, which briefly drew some attention from the nearby pedestrians. The pedestrians then returned to their business, thinking that Red was another excited tourist.

"Oh boy, I can't decide on what to do first!" Red pulled out a small tourist's guidebook on Japan and skimmed the pages to see possible tourist locations. "So many places to go and see… It's a pity that I can't easily have my Pokemon out so they can see the sights, too…"

Red remembered when he spoke to Professor Oak about Japan. Professor Oak was quick to give him some information including a warning.

"_Red, I know how exciting it is to go to a place you've never went to before. However, hear me out on this: not many people in Japan know about Pokemon as Pokemon don't live in Japan."_

"_Really, Professor?"_

"_Indeed, many trainers traveling to faraway places have been dismayed to learn that Pokemon aren't as widespread as many people have thought. Having Pokemon out in the open can draw a lot of attention, including that coming from thieves."_

"_I see."_

"_Now, don't let that stop you from going to Japan, Red. Just remember to be careful."_

"Right, I'll have to be careful here," he repeated to himself as he looked to his left wrist. Something shaped like a bangle was hidden underneath his black left wristband.

Little did Red know, he was being watched.

**Music track: **_**Senran Kagura Burst: We're Still Girls**_

Several days later, in an old, seemingly disused building outside of a large, gleaming preparatory school, five schoolgirls, each dressed in the girl's standard school uniform of a white dress shirt and navy blue skirt, tie, stockings and shoes, sat on the floor, waiting for their teacher to arrive to start class.

"I wonder what we're going to be doing today," said one girl, who had brown hair tied in large, bushy ponytail.

"Probably more training, Asuka," replied another girl, who had long blonde. Unlike the other girls, she wore her uniform in a less decent manner with her dress shirt having its top few buttons undone and with her tie loose. "But, as we wait… lemme have a feel for those funbags!"

Gaining a mischievous glint in her eye, the blonde-haired girl lunged behind Asuka and slid her arms under Asuka's to begin openly fondling the brunette's bust – right in front of the other girls!

"Ahhh!" cried out Asuka in dismay. "Stop that, Katsuuu!"

"Katsuragi, stop harassing Asuka," scolded a girl with long and deep black hair. "You know as well as all of us that class is going to start soon."

"Hah, can't I have a little fun until then, Ikaruga?" laughed Katsuragi cheekily.

"You can do that in your head since Asuka certainly isn't having fun because of you," quietly answered a girl with white hair arranged in a pair of long, somewhat curled pigtails. The white-haired girl wore an eyepatch over her right eye.

"Thank you, Yagyuu," said Ikaruga, nodding in agreement.

Yagyuu said nothing else as she chewed on a dried piece of cuttlefish before she turned to the fifth girl, who had light pink hair and was happily munching on a chocolate bar.

"How's the candy bar, Hibari?" she asked.

"Mm…!" hummed the pink-haired girl. "It's delicious! Where can I get more of these?"

The five students continued talking amongst themselves as they waited for their teacher to arrive. A few minutes later, from out of nowhere, a smoke bomb detonated, sending gray clouds everywhere. There, standing before the students was their teacher. He was dressed with a pair of black slacks and a jacket and had rather messy white hair.

"Alright, girls, class is in session," he stated before he began the day's lecture.

After a few hours of lectures and physical activity, the teacher finally ended class for the day.

"Oh, and before I forget…" started the teacher.

"What is it, Kiriya-sensei?" asked Ikaruga.

"Be careful outside; I've been receiving reports that there has been evil ninja activity recently. At the very least, keep an eye out for something strange," answered Kiriya.

**Music track: **_**Kirby Super Star: Rest Area**_

That evening, Red was in his hotel room, applying fresh clean bandages onto his arm.

"Gaah…" he groaned. "It's finally starting to scab over. Just when are those people going to leave me alone? What did I even do to them?"

He sighed as he looked out from the window of his room to see the night skyline. Noises from moving vehicles and people doing evening business could be heard from below.

"Hmm… a walk outside can be nice," he said. "I could use some fresh air. And as long as I stay close to well-lit areas, what could go wrong?"

A few minutes later, Red was out of the hotel, walking along the streets of Asakura. Although he had already seen the city during nighttime, it was a sight that he could not get tired of easily with the bright neon lights, windows, shops and billboards and massive television screens. His worries easily faded away as he walked, especially after he bought a small snack.

At the hotel Red had left from, one of the cleaners came out from the back doors. She reached into her uniform to pull out a small tube with a string in it. She pointed the end without the string in it towards the sky and pulled the string downwards, firing something high into the air.

Eventually, Red arrived at a park, well lit by tall lampposts. He can see that very few people were around; most people were most likely at home, working late or still on the transit home. Red decided to take a small break from walking and sat on one of the wooden benches dotted along the sidewalk. He leaned his head back to see the night sky.

"Nice to see that the stars are out," he sighed, feeling relaxed before an idle thought occurred to him. "What time is it now…?"

He pulled out a small watch-like device from his bag – a Pokegear – to check.

**Music track: **_**Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure: Night in Paris**_

"It's a few minutes past eight," he said thoughtfully. "I do recall that Professor Sycamore had upgraded my Mega Ring to detect Mega Stones… Perhaps I can try and see if there's actually any, even though I doubt it."

He drew out a flashlight from his bag and pulled back his black wristband, allowing the Mega Ring, complete with its rainbow-colored Keystone embedded in it, to be seen. He held the flashlight out in front while holding his Mega Ring-adorned arm up so he can see it and got up from his seat. He wandered around the park for several minutes until suddenly, much to his surprise, the Keystone in the Mega Ring began to give off a faint glow.

"No way…!" he gasped. "Does that mean that a Mega Stone's actually present somewhere around this park?!"

Red continued wandering around, this time in a more focused search as he tried to find the Mega Stone, using the Keystone's glow as a guide. Unbeknownst to him, he was being stalked as shady people hid in the dark shadows.

The Pokemon trainer was soon led to some bushes that stood next to a tree after a few minutes of walking. He can see that something was glowing and shining underneath them.

"What stone could that be…?" he wondered as he crouched down and reached for the stone. He pulled the round stone out of the soil with some effort. He tucked the Mega Ring back under his wristband before he drew out his Pokedex and pointed it to the Mega Stone, trying to see what he found.

**Music track: **_**Pokemon Movie 9: Enter Pokemon Ranger! ~Mission of E.O.P~**_

Suddenly, a metallic black kunai lodged itself against the trunk of the tree, very close to Red's head. Red's heart nearly stopped upon hearing the sharp blade against the tree bark as the trainer turned around.

"You guys again?!" he cried out, recognizing the people who chased and attacked him during his vacation.

He pointed the flashlight at them and he can see that black ninjas had grouped around him.

"Tch!" Red grit his teeth before he quickly turn around and ran for his life, shutting off his flashlight in the process. The ninjas quickly followed after him, hot in pursuit.

Nearby the preparatory school, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Hibari were making their way towards their dormitory when Hibari looked up.

"Uh, guys?" she asked. "Isn't that a shinobi smoke signal?"

The four other girls looked up and gasped upon seeing the mostly faded smoke signal in the night sky. The smoke signal appeared to form the kanji for "assemble."

"This isn't something that can be ignored," said Ikaruga. "It can be the work of evil ninjas."

"Look over there!" cried out Asuka, pointing towards the park. There, they saw a group of black-clad ninjas running by, most likely chasing someone.

Ikaruga nodded. "Let's go!"

At once, the five girls took off to the park!

In the park, Red ran as fast and hard as he could. He was running out of breath and the ninjas were throwing various projectile weapons, mainly shuriken and kunai as they pursued him. Many of the sharp weapons missed him, only hitting trees, lampposts, benches and the ground, but several of them managed to connect, either as grazing shots or stuck in the backs of his shoes or his backpack. One lodged itself into his baseball cap – Red was thankful that it was only stuck in the bill of his cap.

"Ngh…! I can't use my Pokemon or else people may notice!" Red thought until he saw one of the entranceways from the park. "Yes! Those ninjas wouldn't follow me out in public where lots of people are around just like they did before! Come on now…!"

Panting heavily, the Pokemon trainer raced towards the exit. However, he had to quickly stop as the ninjas jumped in the way, blocking him from the exit. Red turned and looked around, noticing that he was completely surrounded.

Just then, the five girls arrived, unseen by Red and the ninjas. They can see that Red was trapped and could not escape.

"Oh no!" gasped Asuka. "That boy there is surrounded!"

"What could those evil ninjas want from him?" asked Hibari.

"I'm gonna go right in there and kick their asses all the way over Mount Fuji!" declared Katsuragi, popping her knuckles as she got ready to march in. Yagyuu and Ikaruga held her back.

"What's the big idea?!" growled the blonde. "Let me go!"

"Those ninjas haven't spotted us yet – we should see what they're trying to do," replied Yagyuu stoically.

"Shhh!" shushed Ikaruga. "I can hear them talking."

The five girls returned their attention to Red and the ninjas, getting ready to intervene. One of the evil ninjas stepped forwards towards Red, with a kunai in hand.

"Hand over those monster balls," the lead evil ninja said as she held up her kunai in reverse grip. "And we'll spare your life."

"And if I say no…?" Red growled as his eyes widened before they narrowed, looking like an angry, cornered animal – he now realized that the ninjas were after his Pokemon!

"Then your life is forfeit."

Red was silent for a few moments, deliberating as his eyes darted back and forth, seeing that some of the ninjas were slowly approaching him, enclosing on him with their weapons ready. His heart beat rapidly as adrenaline rushed through his body as he can feel his blood leak out from where the thrown weapons had grazed him. "Looks like I don't have a choice! I'm gonna have to fight my way out!"

He yanked off two Pokeballs from his belt before he enlarged both of them by pressing the button on each. "How 'bout this: none of the above!"

Asuka gasped in shock. "He doesn't look like a trained shinobi! Does he intend to fight them?!"

"That looks like our cue," Ikaruga said. "Let's go!"

The five girls charged straight at the evil ninjas, just as Red tossed the two Pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out, Blastoise and Charizard!" the trainer called out as the two capture devices opened up, releasing their inhabitants: a large blue tortoise with a massive brown carapace with a pair of metal cannons protruding from the shoulder areas of its shell and a large orange dragon with a large pair of teal wings and a flame-tipped tail respectively.

A small yet pleased smile formed on his face as the trainer looked over his two Pokemon that were now readying for battle. "It's time to even the odds!"

* * *

I decided to write something new and that's a crossover between Pokemon and Senran Kagura - a crossover that has never been done before on this site (from what I've seen)! It's been on my mind for a while and I decided to do this as a sort of experiment to see what readers would think of it and because I like Senran Kagura Burst and the anime adaptation, Senran Kagura: Ninja Flash (watched the entire season in Japanese with English subs and a couple episodes with English dub).

It's pretty much thanks to Katsuragi that I have to mark this as an M-rated fanfic; otherwise, I'd make this as a T-rated one just like the Pokemon crossovers with Fire Emblem Awakening and Sword Art Online. Before any perverts ask, no, I don't plan on writing any lemons for this fanfic for the time being.

As I've stated, this fanfic is something of an experiment. I don't plan on writing much for it as of now due to college, my varying amounts of motivation to write fanfiction and my inability to decide on what sort of storyline to follow whether it's to follow the 3DS game or the anime or come up with an entirely new plotline, which can be difficult.

Anyways, leave me a review or PM to tell me what your thoughts are for this fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, after half a year since I first uploaded the first chapter of this story, I finally uploaded the second chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Senran Kagura – they belong to Nintendo and MarvelousAQL respectively.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Music track: **_**Pokemon: Sinnoh Wild Pokemon Battle**_

"Alright, Blastoise, let's show them that we're not helpless! Use – huh?" Red saw the five uniformed schoolgirls rushing towards him and the crowd of black-clad ninjas. What he saw next, made the trainer momentarily distracted before he tried to focus on the battle and pretend that nothing unusual had happened.

The five schoolgirls each pulled out a scroll from out of nowhere before their outer clothes disappeared, leaving their swimsuits (which were acting as their underwear) exposed shortly before the girls each slid her scroll into their ample cleavage. Suddenly, an outfit appeared on each girl, covering up their swimsuits.

Asuka kept her red scarf but now wore a different school uniform, consisting of short-sleeved white dress shirt, green tie, a yellow sweater vest and green plaid skirt.

Ikaruga now wore a white uniform with gold trimmings, white gloves, black pantyhose and white boots. A purple armband bearing the emblem of Hanzo Academy adorned her upper left arm.

Katsuragi now wore a white dress shirt with all buttons undone – leaving much of her cleavage exposed (though miraculously not fully) – as well as a blue tie, blue plaid skirt, a pair of loose white socks and a large pair of black metal boots with gold trimmings.

Yagyu now wore a white dress shirt, red tie, brown jacket, red plaid skirt and a black mantle.

Hibari now wore a very pale pink track jacket, a pair of black biker shorts, a pair of very pale pink loose socks and a pair of pink and white sneakers.

"Now, let's give him a hand!" called out Asuka as she and her group of friends charged at the enemy ninjas.

"Blastoise, to your right!" directed Red to one of his two present Pokemon. "Hydro Pump – don't let them get close!"

A small clicking sound can be heard as Blastoise aimed its metal water cannons at the incoming trio of enemy shinobi.

"Rah-_BLAST!_" grunted the Shellfish Pokemon loudly as it launched a powerful torrent of water from each of its cannons. The water streams sailed straight and true through the air and slammed into the three incoming ninjas, easily sending them flying; one ninja slammed into the trunk of a tree while the other two were sent sprawling onto the sidewalk.

The girls, who were engaged in battle against several enemy ninja nearby, could not help but be impressed by Blastoise's Hydro Pump attack; Yagyu in particular paid close attention.

"That water attack – Hydro Pump if I heard correctly – looked powerful!" the visibly one-eyed girl thought to herself as she shot an enemy shinobi down by firing a blast of water from the tip of her oil paper umbrella. "I wonder if I could learn how to replicate that so I can protect Hibari more easily!"

"Charizard, we can't use many Fire-type moves without risking setting the park on fire," advised Red. "Get into the air and use Air Slash!"

Charizard let out a rather sulky grunt before it leaped into the air, flapping its large leathery wings briefly before said wings paused. The large dragon-like creature then conjured an orb of swirling wind under each wing before flapping its wings once more, lobbing the two orbs straight at the black-dressed ninjas.

Several ninjas scattered while several others were caught by the Air Slash attack, sending them flying in various directions and leaving several cuts into their clothes.

Red paused to see what the girls were doing, somewhat relieved that they appeared to be his allies for the time being. He was impressed by what he saw as the girls took down the lesser shinobi without much trouble.

Asuka, with her twin shortswords, and Ikaruga, with her long katana, easily cut down several enemy shinobi. Katsuragi sent several shinobi flying with her kicking attacks, which were greatly augmented by her massive metal boots. Yagyu shot down several ninjas down by firing water shots from her umbrella while also using said umbrella to block attacks and smack and jab nearby enemies with it. Hibari surprised Red a bit as she appeared to be flailing her fists wildly like a young grade schooler in a scuffle against bullies; the flailing somehow was enough to knock over several more enemy shinobi.

Before too long, the evil shinobi were defeated by the five girls and Red's Charizard and Blastoise and had quickly dispersed. Red panted heavily as he felt his adrenaline rush end – he was very exhausted and looked disheveled; his clothes had several holes in them and he was bleeding from being cut by thrown kunai and shuriken.

**Music track: **_**Senran Kagura Burst: Past and Destiny**_

"Blastoise, Charizard, return," Red ordered as he held out their Pokeballs. A pair of red laser-like energy beams shot out from the devices and hit the two Pokemon before the creatures dematerialized and withdrew into their Pokeballs. "Gch!"

The trainer flinched and fell onto his back – he was unconscious to the world and soft breathing sounds were issued through his lips while his chest rose and fell slowly.

"Oh no!" Asuka gasped as she and her classmates rushed over to him.

Ikaruga examined him to see if he was injured.

"He's fine," she said after a few moments. "He seemed to be tired and has cuts all over his body; I can see that there are bags under his eyes."

"What should we do?" asked Hibari.

"We can't leave him out here, duh," answered Katsuragi quickly. "What if those ninjas find him again while he's stuck here?"

"It would probably be best to take him to the shinobi hospital," Yagyu said. "There's no point in trying to lie to him at this point – he's already been exposed to the shinobi world and we did transform in front of him."

"Hmm… that would be our best bet," Ikaruga said, quietly agreeing with her classmate. "I just hope this wouldn't cause problems."

The next morning, Red woke up… but he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar and brightly lit area; he noticed that he appeared to be in a hospital room. He was lying on a hospital bed and was wearing an aqua green hospital gown. White bandages covered up the cuts that adorned his arms and legs. He then heard the door open.

"I see you're now awake, young man," said a man's voice. "What is your name?"

Red turned to his right to see that a white-haired man dressed formally in all-black business attire had taken a seat on an unoccupied chair next to his bed. "Red, mister…?"

The man smiled at the patient's combined answer and question. "You may call me Kiriya. My students brought you in here last night. You encountered ninjas, correct?"

"Right! They were after me!" Red shot up into a sitting position on his bed and looked around frantically. "Where's my stuff?"

"Don't worry, Red – your stuff's safe and sound; right on the other seat," Kiriya answered, pointing to the chair sitting by the other side of Red's bed. Red can see that his backpack and his clothes, which were stored in a plastic shopping bag, were sitting on it.

"Whew," Red sighed in relief. "I thought I lost them."

"The girls were pretty impressed and worried about you," Kiriya stated with a small smile on his face. "They kept talking about those… creatures… of yours and how you held your own against a squadron of evil shinobi. Quite easily, I may add."

"Well, they're your students, right?" Red said. "I can say that you trained them well. And I didn't do anything; all I did was give orders to my Pokemon – those creatures I sent out to fight those ninjas with."

"Pokemon…" repeated Kiriya thoughtfully as a thought occurred to him. "Ah, I see. You're from far away, correct?"

"Yeah, Kanto region."

Kiriya nodded as if to confirm his thoughts. "It's not everyday that I'd meet somebody from a land where Pokemon live. What brings you to Japan?"

"Well, I came here for vacation – training Pokemon and having them be ready for tournaments is hard work, so some of the folks back home told me to take a break from doing that," Red answered. "I guess it's too much to ask for by trying to have a vacation here."

"Hm." Kiriya nodded as his expression became more serious. "And if the girls were correct, those evil shinobi were after your Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah, I was hounded by those ninjas day and night – I don't think I even feel safe in the hotel room I'm staying at anymore just because of all those attacks."

There was silence in the room, for only a few moments as the two men gathered their thoughts. Kiriya spoke up at last.

"This may be a long shot, but…" the shinobi teacher started. "… Are you willing to undergo shinobi training to protect yourself and your Pokemon?"

"Me?" Red said, pointing at himself. "Become a shinobi? Do I even qualify for that? I can't do all those things those girls can do last night!"

"You may be able to with training," Kiriya reassured. "Just know that if you do choose to undergo training, it will be a lot of hard work and that missions can become dangerous."

"And will I have the time and resources to be able to train my Pokemon?"

"Yes, you will – there is a training ground up in the mountains where my students train if we're spending time outdoors. And ninjas who train Pokemon aren't unheard of but are rare; because of missions and their personal training, most ninjas often don't have the time to be responsible for their Pokemon, not to mention the amount of risk involved during missions. But those who were able to shoulder that burden became fearsome shinobi."

Red thought for a few moments, digesting the information Kiriya had stated. He then made eye contact with Kiriya.

"Do you have an answer?" Kiriya asked expectantly.

"Yes," Red declared, tiredly offering a hand. "You've got yourself a new student."

"Excellent." Kiriya smiled and shook Red's offered hand before giving the Pokemon trainer a small stack of papers.

"Here's the paperwork necessary for your enrollment," the teacher said. "Once you're done with that, I'll have the information processed at shinobi headquarters so you can start class next week. Now, you did say that you don't feel safe in your hotel room, right? Would you like a room at the school dorms? The room is close to the shinobi classroom."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that," Red answered as he looked over the first page of the packet of papers.

The patient room was silent for several minutes save for the soft rustling of paper being flipped and the occasional Red asking Kiriya questions and Kiriya answering those questions.

"… And there's my last signature," Red sighed as he signed the last page before putting his pen down and handing the paperwork back to Kiriya, who looked over it to make sure that the necessary information had been filled in.

"Your papers are good to go," confirmed Kiriya before he got up from his seat and moving to leave the room. "Now then, until the room's ready, go get some rest. You'll need it with all of that stress you've been going through."

Red quietly nodded. Once Kiriya left the room, the recovering trainer got up from his bed to shut off the room's lights before returning to his bed to get some much needed sleep.

**Music track: **_**Senran Kagura Burst: Girl Talk**_

A week later, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu and Hibari were all in the shinobi classroom waiting for class to begin. They were busy chatting and, for some of the girls, eating last-minute breakfast. As usual, a smoke bomb detonated at the front of the room, with Kiriya coming into view.

"All right, girls, settle down," prompted Kiriya. "I have an announcement before class can begin."

The girls quickly became quiet as they knew that Kiriya may be telling them something very important.

"Today," Kiriya continued. "We have a new student joining us."

The news caused the girls to start chattering again, though more quietly. The girls were very excited as the class is indeed very small.

"A new student?" Hibari gasped with an excited smile on her face.

"Is she a really cute girl?!" queried Katsuragi, grinning lecherously as she began making grabbing motions with her hands at the air.

"…" Yagyu said nothing as she quietly watched Hibari.

"I wonder what sort of shinobi the new student is," said Asuka.

"Hopefully a BUSTY one!" laughed Katsuragi cheerfully as she wasted no time in getting behind Asuka and began to grope her breasts. "Long live boobies!"

"Quiet down," hissed Ikaruga to the blonde. "You might scare the new student!"

Kiriya faked a cough to clear his throat and to get the girls' attention again. "… As I was saying, the student does not have a shinobi background but does have a rather… unique, erm, profession. I hope you all would make the student very welcome as a member of our class. In fact, _he_'s a familiar face."

The girls' eyes widened as they began to guess who the new student might be.

Kiriya turned to the entrance of the shinobi classroom. "You may come in now."

* * *

Summer job, college and gaming... what more can I say?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to let me know what your thoughts are!


End file.
